


Best Friends

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: - - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Incest is not between Justin and Reader, Nudity, Underage Drinking, i'm sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Justin Foley and Y/N Y/L/N had always been there for each other, so isn't surprising that Y/N called him for help.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS
> 
> I listened to You Are Not Alone by P.MO and Mike Squires practically the whole time I was writing this, just because it inspired me. (Note about the song, it talks about suicide, so if you are sensitive, I don’t recommend listening to the song as it mentions it quite a bit.) 
> 
> Also, I have never once said/asked for this, but please give me feedback on this! PLEASE!

Justin Foley and Y/N Y/L/N had always been talked about at Liberty High School. Bets on bets were made that even some staff members took apart of. All betting on when the two best friends would get together. 

Justin and Y/N had known each other since they were seven years old. Justin being a weird little kid, had bitten Y/N on the shoulder, then claimed she was his friend (Y/N brought it up still just to get a rise and blush out of her best friend), she in response as an equally weird seven year old, bit him back. 

While everyone claimed they were going to get together one day, they didn’t see it. It wasn’t that they didn’t find each other attractive, they had eyes, they just couldn’t see it. They had both tried to imagine each other in a way that wasn’t friendlike and were never able to. The two everytime hearing that they would eventually end up together would look at each other, roll their eyes and go back to what they were doing.

The two shared everything with each other, big or small. They had never kept a secret and had never held back when saying something to the other. They had gotten into small fights, but even then, they still were around each other when fighting. (When they were 13 they had gotten into a fight a day before a sleepover they had planned was suppose to happen and instead of canceling it, Justin still spent the whole weekend at Y/N’s house, they just didn’t talk to each other the whole time.)

Well, Y/N had kept one secret from Justin. The boy hated when she felt anything negative and she felt the same when it came to him. So, of course she kept this hidden from him. She didn’t want him to know about how she was feeling, knowing how quickly he would get upset at her for feeling those things and then himself for not realizing it. 

So, she withdrew from him and their friend group, only keeping in contact with Zach, but even then, there wasn’t a lot of communication between the two.

\---

Justin sighed as another text went unreplied to. “Has anyone heard from Y/N?” He asks, the guys.   
They all shake their heads except for Zach, “I did a few minutes ago. She wanted to know if I could help her with moving some stuff around.”   
Justin frowns, sinking into the couch with a groan. “I’m supposed to help her with that stuff.”   
Bryce rolls his eyes, fed up with his friends’ behavior, “You need to get laid, Justin. That will make you feel better.”   
“The only thing that’s going to make me feel better is when Y/N stops ignoring me.” Justin snaps, not even wanting to think about sex.  
Zach clears his throat, trying to diffuse the tension. He looks at Justin. “I already told her I would help her, but I can tell her I can’t if you want.”   
Justin shakes his head, “No, it’s fine man. Can you when you see her, tell her I miss her?”   
Zach nods, feeling bad for his friend and teammate. 

\---

“Is your cousin still coming to visit?” Zach asks, as he and Y/N move the couch in her room.   
Y/N frowns at the conversation topic, but nods. “Sadly, yes.”   
Zach stops pushing the couch, looking at Y/N. “I know you and Justin are having trouble in paradise, but he should know that Jerry is coming to visit.”   
“We aren’t a couple, Zach.” Y/N snaps, hating the phrase trouble in paradise as it’s associated with couples.   
He raises his arms in the air, “Okay, what’s going on? Why are you ignoring Justin and pretty much everyone else? I’m surprised you’re even talking to me.”   
Y/N sighs, sitting on the couch they had just been moving. “I feel guilty.”   
Zach frowns, sitting next to her. “Why?”   
“Justin never gets to be in a relationship for long because of me. Don’t get me wrong, I know some of them are because he doesn’t want to be with that person after a week, but the others. Those are on me.”   
Zach looks at her confused, “How is that on you?”   
“According to everyone we don’t act like best friends. So, his girlfriends either want us to stop being friends or to stop acting like us.”   
“That’s horrible and not on you, but on them. If they can’t handle your guys friendship, then fuck them!” Zach says, loudly. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Zach speaks again. “He misses you, Y/N and he doesn’t understand what’s going on. I’m pretty sure, he’s trying to drink himself to death.” Zach tells her, having been around Justin’s self destructing behavior since she stopped talking to him.  
“Is he mad at me?” Y/N almost whispers.   
Zach shakes his head, pulling the girl into a hug, “No, just confused and maybe hurt.”

\--- 

Justin nearly falls into Monty when hears a text tone go off, one that he hasn't heard for over two weeks. 

Quickly reaching into his pocket for his phone, he sees a text from Y/N.   
Justin, I need you.

 

Typing a be there soon, he shoves his half drank beer in Monty's hands. "Bye, you guys."   
"Where the fuck are you going?" Bryce asks, confused.   
"Y/N's!" Justin shouts as he exits the pool house.

\--- 

Justin has never been so glad Y/N’s house is only a fifteen minute walk from Bryce’s and a little over five minute run. 

Not wanting to bother with the front door, he goes over to where the balcony is. Reaching up, he grabs the side railing and pulls himself up, grunting a few times at the exertion. Throwing both his legs over the railing, he lands with a light sound, wiping off the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Reaching into his back pocket, he gets the balcony door key, using it to unlock the door. Quietly closing the door, he quickly stuffs the key he isn’t supposed to have back into his pocket. He quickly exits the family room and goes down the hall to Y/N’s bedroom. 

Rapping his knuckles against the door for a few quick seconds, is the only warning Y/N gets before he enters the room. Not expecting to see his best friend on the floor crying, broken glass surrounding her. 

Eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him, glass surrounding her and blood on her skin.

Slowly walking towards her, he winces at the sound of glass crunching under his feet. “Hey, angel.” Justin says, crouching down next to her, movements slow, so she can see what he’s doing.   
“Justin?” She sobs.   
Justin swallows, heart breaking at the sound of his best friend. “Yeah, angel. It’s me.”   
Y/N throws herself into Justin’s arms, ignoring that more glass is scratching her bare skin. ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Justin.”   
Justin wraps his arms around the sobbing girl. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He says, meaning every word, as he pulls her into his lap so glass isn’t hurting her anymore.   
She shakes her head, “I do. I’ve been ignoring you, because I felt guilty and then everything from this week happened because I was stubborn and wouldn’t listen to Zach, when he told me to tell you.”   
Justin ignores the second part of what she said, wanting to focus on her feeling guilty. “Angel, you have nothing to feel guilty about, nothing.”   
She nods, “I know that after talking to Zach, but it’s why I was ignoring you. I felt guilty that any relationships you were in never got to go on for more than a month because of me.”   
“Hey,” He leans away, so she looking at him. “You are not the reason for those relationships failing. If they can’t accept you, then they can’t have me.”   
Y/N cracks a small smile, knowing that statement is only partially true. “Say that to the majority of the girls you’ve slept with.”   
A chuckle falls from his lips before he can stop it.

A silence falls over the room as he thinks about how to approach the other thing she said. 

“Let’s take care of your scratches while we continue our talk.” Justin suggests, as he looks down and sees his slightly blood covered clothes and her bloody skin. She goes to stand up, but he stops her. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks her.   
“Standing up?” She questions.   
He shakes his head, with a chuckle. “Angel, there is glass all over the floor and you are barefoot. I’m carrying you to the bathroom.” 

She goes to protest, but it’s too late. Justin’s hands grip Y/N’s thighs, to keep them wrapped around him, as he forces himself off the floor. Stumbling a bit when he fully stands up.

“I could’ve walked.” Y/N says quietly, as Justin sets her on the closed toilet lid.   
He shrugs, “I don't want your feet to get more cut up.” Putting a washcloth under the warm water for a few seconds, he turns back around to face her. “You are going to sit there and look pretty while I look to see if there’s any glass in you.”   
Y/N rolls her eyes, but doesn’t protest. Lifting her right leg onto his lap when he sits on the edge of the bathtub. 

Setting the washcloth down beside him, he looks over her right leg. Turning it a few times and leaning down to look at it closer. He then moves down slightly to look at the bottom of her foot. “No glass in this one, just a lot of cuts.” Twisting slightly, he turns on the water to fill the bathtub. “There’s too much blood. That wash cloth will be covered if I take it to even half of one of your legs.” He tells her, noticing her confused expression. 

Switching her legs, he comes to the same conclusion as he did with her right leg. 

“Nothing in your hands right?” He asks, double checking.   
She nods.   
“Okay. Lift your arms up.” Justin tells her.   
“Justin, I can take off my own clothes.” Y/N says, not wanting to show him the rest of her body, with the condition it’s in.   
Justin looks at her, eyes sad. “Just let me take care of you, please.” Justin pleads.   
With a sigh, she agrees. Lifting her arms in the air. 

Justin stands up, pulling the shirt off of her, and quickly removing her bra. As he crouches, so he can pull off her shorts, he notices the bruises on her ribs. Telling her to lift her hips, he pulls off the shorts and underwear she was wearing. And as he glances at her hips and thighs, he sees more bruises. 

When he picks her up to set her in the tub, he has to remember not to grind his teeth together, anger rising as he notices even more bruises. 

 

Turning off the water as the tub is filled over halfway, he looks back at Y/N. “Where did you get the bruises from?” Justin asks, trying to stay calm.   
Y/N tenses, “Do you remember when I told you that Zach wanted me to tell you something.” She says quietly.   
He nods, jaw clenched.   
“Jerry is here.”   
His eyes widen, “Your mom and dad let him back into the house after what he did to you last time.”   
She sighs, “Justin, they believe that he gave the bruises, just not how I said he gave them to me.”   
Justin closes his eyes, trying to control his anger as his hand ball into fists, knuckles turning white. “Why didn’t you call me or have someone else tell me. I would have stayed here, even if you didn’t want to talk to me.”   
“I was planning to Justin, I was going to ask Zach to tell you, so you could stay with me, but Jerry got here early. I haven’t had the house to myself until tonight. He’s not going to be back until Monday, so I took my chance.” Y/N tells, Justin, tears falling down her face.  
Justin opens his eyes and runs his eyes over her again, taking in every single detail. His eyes zero in on her breasts. “He bit you.” He hisses, venom leaking from his voice, as he notices the large bite marks around and on her breasts.   
“Please, Justin. I can’t…” She trails off, trying not to think about what Jerry had done to her, again tonight.   
Justin softens immediately, “Of course, I’m sorry.”

Noticing the water color, he quickly pulls the plug so, the water will drain. “You need to take a shower, so I’m going to wait in your room, okay?” Justin says, turning on the shower and pointing the shower head towards the wall, when most of the water drains. 

He gets up and goes to exit when a hand grabs his wrist. Y/N looks at him with a sorry expression. “Can you shower with me? I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand up by myself without falling.”   
Justin nods, helping her get off the bathtub floor, he places her hands on the small bar on the wall of the bath. “Hold onto this for me.” When she nods and has a firm grip on the bar, he pulls off his shirt, kicking off his shoes, then pulling off his pants. Looking at her, he waits until she nods, to pull off his boxers. 

Stepping into the shower, he yanks the curtain closed before turning the shower head to face them more. Without having to look he picks up her shampoo. Y/N noticing, raises an eyebrow. “You shower here too much.”   
“You’re the one who makes me shower with you.” Justin retorts, knowing that what he said isn’t true, cause in all honesty anytime they were hanging out and one needed to shower, the other would follow, the only exceptions being when Justin was with someone.  
“Shut up, Foley.” Y/N says, a small smile on her face as he starts to wash her hair. 

After putting the shampoo in her hair, he moves her slightly to the left so the water gets her hair. “Tilt your head back for me.” Justin says. Y/N listens to him, feeling him place a hand above her eyes and the other helping to get the shampoo out of her hair. She adjusts her footing slightly, letting go of the bar with her left hand, so she’s isn’t an awkward position. Feeling weaker now that she’s let go of the bar, she trails her left hand up Justin’s chest then to his shoulder, gripping at the muscle there.   
“You feeling okay?” Justin asks, double checking that he got all the shampoo out of her hair.   
“Yeah, it just hurts to stand.” Y/N tells him.   
He nods, lips pursed. Usually he would put conditioner in her hair, but he still needs to wash her body and if it’s already hard for her to stand, he doesn’t want to test his luck. “I’m not putting conditioner in, since I still need to wash your body.”   
She sighs in relief, happy that she won’t have to stand for longer than necessary. 

Taking a step forward, he reaches for the loofah, grabbing it and quickly putting soap on it. He starts at her neck and moves down to her shoulders, he put his free hand on her lower back, resting it to help block soap from traveling further down. “Have you taken a shower since the last time, he hurt you?” Justin asks, voice tight, making sure to avoid the actual word for what he did.   
She shakes her head, no.   
He takes a deep breath, “I would love to help you scrub away the feeling of him, but you need to make a decision first. Do you want to go to the police?”   
Y/N slowly nods, not wanting to feel scared anymore. “Will you come with me?”   
Justin nods, “Of course, but that means I have to avoid washing everywhere, you know that right?”   
She nods again, “That’s fine, I also kept the clothes, I wore.”   
Justin takes in a shaky breath, hating that this happened to his best friend, to his angel. One of the few reasons he’s even alive. Hating that this happened again and that he still couldn’t do anything to hurt the person who hurt her.

He washes the rest of her body, avoiding everything in between her waist and her thighs. Turning off the shower, when all the soap is off her body, he steps out first, grabbing a towel to wrap around her, before grabbing another to wrap around his waist. 

“You dry off, I’m going to clean up the glass.” He says, handing her another towel to wrap her hair up with before exiting the bathroom in only slippers and a towel. 

Going to the hall closet across from her bedroom, he grabs the broom and dustpan, happy that Y/N has hardwood floors in her bedroom. 

Sweeping the glass into a pretty large pile, he starts sweeping into the dustpan, making continuous trips to the trash can in her room. Once he finishes putting the last bit of glass in the trash, he re-adjusts his towel, making a mental note to take out her trash later. Propping the broom and dustpan against the wall, he quickly grabs a sweatshirt, sweats, and two pairs of his boxers before entering the bathroom. 

Noticing what’s in his hands, she drops the towel she was using to finish up drying herself, raising her arms for him to put the sweatshirt on her. Setting the rest of the clothes down, he quickly puts the sweatshirt on her, then grabs one of the boxers and puts those on her too.

“Do you think you can walk to the bed or do you want to wait for me, so I can carry you?” Justin asks.   
“If you don’t mind…” She trails off, feet aching.  
Justin shakes his head at her, “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.”


End file.
